


Words Unspoken

by datleggy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, buck thinks his love is unrequited, eddie and athena to the rescue, spoiler: its NOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy
Summary: this is based off a prompt i got in october about buck trying to forget the fact that he's head over  heels for eddie so he tries casually dating another guy, but the guy ends up being a creep and buck gets drugged and calls eddie to help him once he's realized what's happened.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan/OC
Comments: 32
Kudos: 1103





	1. Search

He's been in love with Eddie for _months_ now and it's just too much. 

There's no future there. 

Buck is only kidding himself, hoping Eddie might actually like him back, and it's never going to happen. Eddie has Christopher to think about, and Shannon is back in his life, however precariously. There’s no space for him and his stupidly stubborn crush. 

He's been secretly pining over him like some pathetic puppy for too long. It needs to stop. 

So here he is. On a third date with Michael, who's a personal fitness trainer he met a couple of weeks ago. 

He's nice enough and they get along well. Buck doesn't feel the sparks he feels when he's near Eddie, but it's not like he's looking for a soulmate or anything. He and Michael are just having fun for now. 

So far they've only hung out at bars, played pool, made out in back alleys and all that. But tonight Buck decides it's time to take him home. 

He tells Michael as much. 

"But it's still so early. And you barely drank." 

Buck shrugs. "I have work in the morning." 

"Ok, ok, understandable. How about one tequila shot and then I'll call us an uber to your place?" 

Buck purses his lips in thought but ultimately agrees to the shot. He's only had a couple of beers, after all. 

One shot isn't gonna kill him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Maybe Buck was mistaken about that one shot though, because by the time they get to his apartment he's stumbling. He's too horny to question why, even when he fumbles and drops his keys on the floor and Michael has to open the door for him. 

They practically dry hump on his couch the minute they're inside. Michael undoes Bucks belt and rips off his shirt. "God, you're so fucking hot." He mouths at Bucks bare chest hungrily. 

Buck is rock hard. But he's also _very_ drunk. Way too drunk for having only drank two beers and a shot of tequila. It doesn't make any sense. He’s never been a lightweight when it comes to alcohol before. 

Something feels off. He's about to tell Michael that they should stop, that something isn't right, when he sees this weird _look_ in his eyes. 

He's watching him the way a panther would stalk their prey. It's not sexy or seductive. It's wrong. And it sets off all sorts of alarms in his brain. 

"Gotta take a whiz, I'll be right back." He says, untangling himself from the man, clumsily. 

"Hurry back, gorgeous." 

As soon as he's in the bathroom he locks the door behind him and falls to the floor. The room is _spinning_. 

He fishes his cell phone out of his back pocket and calls the person who's been on his mind this entire time. 

"Buck? Everything ok? It's almost one in the morning." 

"Heeeey." It’s so nice to hear Eddie’s voice that Buck forgets momentarily why he’s even calling, in his intoxicated state. 

He can hear Eddie snicker on the other end of the line. "Are you really drunk dialing me?" 

"Not drunk." Buck denies. Because he's not. Can't be. "Didn't even drink that much." 

"You sure? Cause you sound pretty wasted to me, Buckley." 

"Was at a bar." He slurs. "Think he put somethin into my drink. And then...then I," he pauses to laugh increduously, "I fuckin brought him home with me. So stupid Eddie. M' so fuckin dumb. Think he spiked my drink. Everything's so fuzzy." 

" _Carajo_ , where are you right now?" 

"Home." 

"No, no, Buck, are you in your room?" 

"Bathroom. Locked da’ door. He must be wonderin’ where I am. Should go." 

"NO! You stay in there and you keep the door locked and you do _not_ hang up on me, do you hear me? I'm coming over right now!" Eddie orders. "Buck? Buck, answer me." 

"Ok, but don't yell." 

"I'm not yelling, I'm sorry if it sounds that way, I'm just worried." Eddie reassures him, he puts him on hold for a moment to call 9-1-1. "I'm hopping into the car right now ok? Stay with me." 

"M' with ya." Buck mumbles. "Think Michael's knockin though. Should I open da’ door?" 

"No, absolutely, under no circumstances are you to open that door Buck. Not until I get there. Just stay on the phone with me. Talk to me." 

"Bout wha'?" 

"Um, anything, where did you meet this guy?” 

“Some club downtown; he’s _cute_ Eddie.” 

Eddie huffs at the other end of the line. “Right. Why were you out this late when you have work tomorrow, anyway?” 

“Tryna’ forget.” Buck admits drunkenly. 

“Forget what?” 

Buck is about to spill the beans when the knocking, which has been a not so subtle reminder that he’s not exactly alone in his apartment right now, turns to a pounding. “Open the door! C’mon baby, you know you want it!" 

“He sounds mad.” Buck half-whispers into the phone. 

“Who are you talking to in there?! Open this door, right _now_!” the pounding gets harsher, Buck can feel the door at his back shaking, can see the knob turning jaggedly as Michael tries to force it open. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way!” he threatens, and now he’s most definitely kicking the door. 

“Fuck, Eddie, he’s gonna break my door. I shou’ open it. Don’t wanna’ hafta’ get a new door. My landlord’s gonna’ be pissed.” 

“Buck if you open that door I am going to be way more pissed than your landlord. You keep your back against that door and you do _not_ let him in, do you understand me? Say yes.” Eddie can feel all of his adrenaline, the blood rushing to his ears. He’s only minutes away, but minutes feel like forever, and if anything were to happen to Buck before he can get there…

There’s no response on the other end of the line, just a lot of rustling and muffled yelling, and then the line goes dead entirely.


	2. Rescue

“ _ FUCK _ !” Eddie hopes to God the cops are faster than him. He’d called 9-1-1 the second he’d realized Buck was in danger, and they’d said they’d send a squad car out. “Please, please be there.” he’s shaking as his car pulls up the block and around the corner. 

To his immense relief, Eddie can see the cop car lights, but with dread, he realizes help has only just arrived. God, what if they’re too late? 

He runs out of his truck and sees none other than Athena jumping out of her vehicle. “Eddie?” she looks at him, surprised. “Dammit, this is Buck’s building, isn’t it?  _ Shit _ .” she doesn’t waste time with small talk, just slams her door shut and lets him follow her up the stairs to the apartment. She knows damn well that trying to talk him out of coming with her would only waste precious time. 

Eddie takes out his copy of the keys to Buck’s apartment, opening the door so they can make their way inside and Athena announces her presence as LAPD. 

“Get  _ off _ !” they hear Buck yell, from down the hall, just past the living room. 

Athena and Eddie rush to the scene, where they find some massive guy right atop a clearly unwilling Buckley, straddling him, one hand pressing hard against his chest, and the other trying to unzip his jeans. 

Before Athena can say or do anything, Eddie grabs the man by the back of his shirt collar and physically drags him up off of Buck. He punches him once, and then again another time, before Athena yells at him to stop. “I’ve got this piece of shit! Go! Now! Go check on Buck!” 

It’s only when she mentions Buck that Eddie finally listens. He practically tosses the man aside before going to Buck’s side, letting Athena cuff the son of a bitch and read him his rights. 

Buck is still lying on the bathroom floor, a bruise on his sternum, and another hand shaped bruise on his hip. He looks shell-shocked. 

Eddie drops to his knees beside him. “C’mere, I gotcha’.” he helps him sit up. 

Buck nearly falls backwards again, but Eddie’s there to catch him. “Eddie?” 

“Yeah, Buck, it’s me, I’m here, you’re ok now.” Eddie holds him up against his chest. “Did he…” he can’t bring himself to say it. 

Buck, disoriented as he is, gets what he’s trying to ask. “No, just,” he clumsily pulls at his jeans, so that his boxers aren’t on display. “Can you get m’shirt?” 

Athena walks into the bathroom and hands Eddie a t-shirt. “Here, help him put that on. I got the perp locked up in the back of my patrol car. I called for an ambulance; we don’t know what this guy put in Buck’s drink.” 

She’s not happy leaving them like this, but she needs to transport the jackass in her car to holding, and she trusts Eddie to take care of Buck until she can return. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Are you ok?” Eddie wants to roll his eyes at himself for asking such a stupid question. Of course he’s not ok. Who in this situation would be ok? 

Buck, who’s still gathered in his arms, now wearing a black tee, his pants buckled and zipped up, doesn’t respond, just burrows his face into Eddie’s chest. He still feels entirely too drunk, now with the added bonus of crushing overwhelming embarrassment to boot. 

“Christopher?” he mutters after a moment. It’s late. He really hopes Eddie didn’t have to drop him off at his grandmas this time of night all because of him. 

Eddie’s grip tightens briefly, the hand rubbing up and down his back pausing. “Don’t worry, he’s with his mom.” 

Buck hums sadly. “Shannon slept over?” 

“Yeah, we had dinner and she had a little too much wine so I let her stay the night.” Eddie answers, only half paying attention to the conversation.  _ Where the hell is that damn ambulance?  _ They have no clue what that creep put in Buck’s drink. Who knows what damage is being done right now. 

"Does that mean you guys are back together?" It just comes out, like word vomit.

Eddie startles at the question. "What? Why does that matter right now?"

Buck is so  _ gone _ . Too far gone at this point to salvage any dignity. "God, I'been trying so hard, Eddie. To get your stupid face outta' my head.'course it matters."

Eddie blinks down at him, surprise written clear across his face. "I'm in your head?"

"I thought Michael could help, but he's a fuckin' creep. Di'n help at all." He laments, his head lolling backwards. He's so dizzy, everything is starting to blur at the edges.

Eddie's about to say something when two paramedics announce their presence and start asking Buck all sorts of questions. Eddie answers most of them, considering Buck's current state, and soon enough they're in the back of an ambulance.

They have Buck attached to an IV on the gurney, and let Eddie tag along. "Movin' too much." Buck whines during the ride.

Eddie knows exactly what that means and has a bin under Buck's face before the paramedic can even react.

They both cringe at the hacking, choking noises he makes as he violently heaves, throwing up all of the contents in his stomach in one go.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the hospital the doctor runs blood work to determine what exactly it was Buck ingested at the bar.

In the meanwhile the nurses take him to get x-rays to make sure the bruise on his sternum is just that, a bruise, and that nothing is broken or fractured.

Afterwards they let Buck rest while they wait for the tox results to come in.

Buck is exhausted from all the barfing, and though they're flushing his system out with IV fluids whatever it was that asshole put into his drink is still in effect, making Buck feel much too drunk. The room is spinning and he would love nothing more than for it to stop already.

Eddie gently rubs his back and has the common sense and decency to shut the blinds in the room and dim the lights.

Buck can hear him speaking in Spanish, just soft sweet nothings, words to lull him to sleep until this whole horrible nightmare is over.

"Vas a estar bien, duerme, amor, y cuando despiertes hablamos, si? Shh shh, no te preocupes, vas a sentirte mejor en unas horas, shhh."

Buck knows a little Spanish, enough to get by, at least, but all he can do now is listen to Eddie's soothing voice, and not the actual words being said.

Eventually he falls into a restless sort of sleep, the tension in his shoulders finally dissipating.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hours later Buck wakes up with a hell of a headache. His skull is pounding painfully. Buck whines pitifully into his pillow.

"Buck? Hey, hey, you're ok, you're gonna' be ok."

Buck blinks rapidly at the sound of Bobby's voice in the small hospital room. What's Bobby doing here?

"Bobby?" the name comes out small and raspy. He's parched.

"Yeah, I'm right here Buckaroo, here, drink some of this. Tiny sips." Bobby holds a bendy straw to his lips. "There ya' go." he encourages, as Buck drinks the water at a snails' pace, even though in reality he'd love to chug the entire thing down.

Once he's done, Buck takes a breath and leans back into the bed. "Thanks."

"Anytime. How're you feeling?"

"Headache." he admits freely. "But better. Sober. How'd you know I was here?" And where's Eddie? He wants to know. But he doesn't ask that.

"Athena called me after she finished booking your assailant."

Assailant. Oh yeah, he thinks, feeling sick, he was assaulted tonight. Or last night. Who knows anymore. Not him.

"She arrested Michael?"

Bobby nods grimly. "He's been charged with illegal possession and distribution, assault, and attempted r--" the captain cuts himself short abruptly.

Buck scratches the back of his neck, a nervous habit. "Right. That's good." he sighs. "I'm such an idiot. How did I not realize?"

Bobby shakes his head vehemently. "Hey, no, none of that. None of this is your fault, Buck, none of it. You're not an idiot. You were in trouble and you managed to safety and call for help. You were dosed with a  _ tranquilizer _ , Buck, that stuff is no joke."

Buck nods, looking away. He starts picking at the little loose threads on the white covers over his lap. "You um, did Eddie have to--"

"He's downstairs in the cafeteria. Doc said you'd be knocked out for a while yet, but you're stubborn, I guess." Bobby smiles. "Eddie went to get coffee and bagels. He also needed to make a call, check on Christopher."

Buck nods again. "I think I might've said something weird to him last night..."

"Well, you were drugged, I'm sure he understands. He didn't seem upset when I got here. Well, not about anything you did." Bobby tries to assure.

Buck groans into the palms of his hands. "No, Bobby, you don't get it. I'm pretty sure I told him I like him. Like....I  _ like  _ like him?"

Bobby raises both eyebrows, pursing his lips. "You do, don't you?" he tilts his head.

Buck goes bright red. "Is it that obvious?"

Bobby squeezes Buck's shoulder in condolence. "Yeah, bud, sorry."

"Obvious to everyone but me, apparently."

Buck and Bobby both jump slightly at the sudden appearance of one Eddie Diaz, at the entrance, holding a cup holder with three coffees in one hand, and a paper bag in the other.

If possible, Buck turns a deeper shade of red.

Bobby squeezes Buck's shoulder a second time, this time though it means 'Good luck', and stands, "That's my cue, I'll take those." He grabs the items from Eddie.

"Athena's on her way, I think I'll go wait outside for her." he disappears before Buck can beg him to stay.

Eddie takes the seat their captain had just been occupying and takes a long sip of his coffee. "So you like like me?"

"God," Buck groans, "Please don't stretch this out. Just, I don't know, rip the band aid already."

Buck has been through enough in the last twenty four hours, Eddie thinks, which is the only reason he doesn't tease. "Ok. I like like you, too."

Buck looks up, eyes wide. "Wait, what?"

Eddie inches his chair closer. "I said, 'I like like you, too' a lot. I didn't know you," he shrugs. "You know, swung that way, too. So. I just kept it to myself."

"What about Shannon?"

"What about her?"

"I mean, you two--she, you know, slept over last night?"

"Yes, in the guestroom, Buck. I'm not gonna' lie, when she first showed up, all out of the blue like that, I did think that maybe, for Christopher's sake, I could let it go, forgive her, and maybe we could all be a family again. But um, there's this annoyingly handsome blonde at work, he's unlike anyone I've ever met, and he's been on my mind for a while now. Won't leave, no matter how hard I try to convince my brain that we're just friends." Eddie shrugs, a crooked smile on his face.

Buck knows for a fact that there's a dopey dumb grin on his face right now, and he doesn't care to hide it at all. "I'm the annoyingly handsome blonde?"

Eddie rolls his eyes, unable to keep from grinning himself. "No, it's Chimney."

Buck shoves him, "I have literally been admitted into the hospital, it's like law or something that you gotta' be nice to me right now."

Eddie laughs, taking hold of Buck's hand and entwining their fingers together. It sends a shiver up his spine. The gesture is so small but so intimate and new.

"Ok, ok, I'll be nice. Yes. You are the annoyingly handsome blonde I can't get out of my head. And I don't wanna' get you out of my head. Ever. Just FYI."

Buck stares at their interlocked hands, a little dumbstruck. God, this is nice. It's all he's wanted for months now. "To think all it took for me to confess were some tranquilizers." he scoffs.

Eddie's grip tightens. "That asshole's been arrested--"

"I know, Bobby told me." Buck clears his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "I don't really wanna' talk about it right now, if that's ok." he can still feel the other mans' phantom touch, lingering right over the hem of his underwear. He hates it. Makes his skin crawl. 

He looks up. Eddie's eyes show nothing but concern. No judgment, no disgust, just worry. It makes him feel a little better. "I'll uh, I'll probably go talk to the department therapist. Maybe next week."

Eddie nods. "That's good. Buck, you know, if you want to talk to me about it, or about anything, really, I'm here for you. No matter what. I just need you to know that."

Buck squeezes the hand holding his back, "I know. You look like crap, by the way. That coffee's not gonna' make up for the fact that you didn't get a wink of sleep last night." He shuffles over on the bed to make room and taps the now empty side.

Eddie doesn't hesitate, toeing off his boots and climbing atop the hospital bed where it's warm, by Buck's side.

Buck turns around so that his back is facing Eddie, and Eddie automatically puts an arm over Buck's waist, pulling him in close. Buck makes a contented little noise in the back of his throat. His headache is gone. He closes his eyes.

Eddie nuzzles the back of his neck and murmurs, nearly half asleep already. "Wanna' be my boyfriend?"

Buck snuggles into the warmth behind him. "Yeah. I do." he replies sleepily, smiling wide.

A few minutes later Athena and Bobby find the pair spooning and snoring in the small room.

Athena purses her lips. "About time." She turns the lights off and half shuts the door so light can't get in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jorgehofgjnk i been busy so sorry for the late update. hope u enjoyed! thank u for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> tumblr: datleggy
> 
> prompt by: evansdiaz on tumblr :) 
> 
> chapter 2 will be posted next wed.


End file.
